


Hard Day’s Work

by Andy_Rayner



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub Felix, Teasing, Virgin Felix, dom chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Rayner/pseuds/Andy_Rayner
Summary: Chan decides to tease Felix a bit, and one thing leads to another.





	Hard Day’s Work

Chris x Felix

“Hyung, it isn’t that hard.” Felix said, slightly laughing. Him and Chan had been in the practice room for about 2 and a half hours now practicing. Felix was trying to help Chan with some of the choreography, but for some reasons he just couldn’t get it.  
“I’m trying here!” Chan replies, exasperated.  
“Wanna take a break? We’ve been at it for awhile.” Felix replied, tossing Chan a shared bottle.  
“Yeah yeah yeah. I’ll be right back.” He replied, walking out of the practice room and heading towards the bathroom. When he got back, instead of going straight back in, he waited and watched. Felix’s dancing skills had always impressed him and he loved to just watch Felix dance, and seeing him practice the sexy choreo gave Chan an idea.  
“I’m back.” Chan said as he entered the practice room.  
“Took ya long enough.” Felix replied, not stopping his dance. Chan walked over to him and put his hands on either side of Felix’s petite torso. Surprised by the action, Felix made a tiny gasp before he felt a pull on his hips  
“You need to turn this way a bit more.” Chan said, pulling Felix’s hips so he was angled more towards him. Felix felt his breathing speed up as he look directly into Chan’s eyes, and Chan smirked when he noticed this.  
“You’ve been helping me all day so I figured I could return the favor atleast a lil bit.” Chan said walking away and putting his water bottle down.  
“Uh y-yeah. Thanks.” Felix said, turning away from Chan so he couldn’t see the intense blush creeping up on Felix’s face. Too bad for him though, the walls were mirrors.  
“Someone’s a bit red. Dehydrated?” Chan asked, walking over to Felix and lifting his face up a bit so he could see his face more clearly. When he didn’t answer, Chan bent down a bit so his mouth was right next to Felix’s ear. “Or are you flustered?”  
“N-no. I’m fine. Just a....a bit tired. I think I’m gonna call it a night hyung. I’ll meet you back at the dorm.” Felix replied, grabbing his stuff and running out of the practice room, his face as red as a tomato. Chan just chuckled to himself and headed back to the dorm.

When Felix arrived back at the dorm, he instantly jumped in the shower, in hopes that Chan wouldn’t catch him. He quickly washed up, and headed back out to his room. After changing, he realized that he’d left his comb in the bathroom, so he headed back over to grab it. The door was cracked when he got there, and he could hear the running water. He looked in and realized that it was Chan taking a shower. Seeing Chan’s body like this for the first time, it took Felix’s breath away. He felt his heart start to race and his breathing escalate. Chan was built and had a very muscular body, making it all the harder to look away. Chan suddenly turned around, but Felix saw that his eyes were closed as he was rinsing his hair. He took this chance to take the from of Chan’s body and just how beautiful he really was. Realizing what he was doing, Felix ducked back behind the wall and waited for his heart rate and breathing to calm down, the comb being completely forgotten at this point.  
When he felt as if he had calmed down enough Felix headed back to his room trying to forget what he had just done and saw. Little did he know though, Chan had seen Felix standing at the door, and saw how much it bothered Felix.

When Chan was done showering, he got out and decided to tease Felix a little bit more. He went to his room and quickly got dressed, and then headed over to Felix’s room with a plan.  
“Sup” he said as he entered the room.  
“Hi. Whatchya need?” Felix asked, getting flustered again as he remembered what he saw. Chan noticed this and decided to use it to his advantage.  
“Decided to come hang out in here with you instead of just sitting in my room.” Chan replied as he sat at the foot of Felix’s bed. “Whatchya watching?” He asked.  
“Friends.” Felix replied, trying to act as normal as possible. They sat their in silence for awhile watching the show together. Chan noticed that Felix seemed to have calmed down, and decided to initiate the next part of his plan.  
“Damn you really like to keep your room on the warm side.” Chan said, stripping his shirt and making sure do it in a way that revealed everything slowly. Felix sharply inhaled.  
“What? It’s not like you’ve never seen me shirtless.” Chan said with a teasing tone in his voice. “Or is it something else?”  
“N-nope. Nothing I’m fine.” Felix replied. “I’ll be right back.” He said, getting up and quickly running out to the bathroom.  
“That kid.” Chan said, chuckling to himself.  
When Felix returned, Chan had moved positions and was now leaning against the headboard of Felix’s bed. Felix went and sat down in his same spot but tried to keep a bit of a distance between himself and Chan.  
“Youre gonna fall off of the bed if you sit like that.” Chan said, wrapping and arm around Felix’s waist and pulling him closer.  
“Right.” Felix replied while simultaneously trying to keep his breathing under control.  
“You okay? It’s not like we’ve never been this close together.” Chan said, making sure to lean in close to Felix’s ear.  
“Yeah I’m good.” Felix responded.  
They sat their like that for awhile, with Felix leaning against Chan’s bare chest, hoping the older couldnt hear his ragged breathing and fast heart beat.  
Chan shifted his arm so it was now around Felix’s waist, with his hand gripping Felix’s hip.  
“So,” he started “like what you saw earlier?” He whispered sensually into the younger’s ear. Felix froze, not knowing how to reply.  
“W-what’re you talking about?” Felix asked, internally cursing at himself for stuttering.  
“Oh ya know. How you were watching me in the shower.” Chan replied nonchalantly.  
“I-i don’t know what you’re talking about.” Felix replied, internally panicking. What would his hyung think if he knew for sure that Felix had been watching? Would he be angry? Disgusted? If only Felix knew.  
“I saw you. Standing in the doorway watching me. You seemed quite mesmerized by what you saw.” Chan said, moving his arm so it was wrapped around Felix, with his hand on the other’s thigh.  
“I-I...” Felix began, but he wasn’t able to get any words out because he was panicking. His breathing sped up and a few tears began collecting in his eyes. Chan noticed this and instantly felt bad that he’d made the smaller so panicked.  
“Hey. It’s okay. I’m not mad about it or anything.” Chan said trying to calm Felix. He pulled him into a hug, and rested his head on the younger’s. “I’m sorry I didn’t meant to make you panic or anything.” Chan replied, chuckling a bit because of how cute Felix was.  
“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to look I was just looking for my comb and I-i saw you and just-“ Felix was cut off by Chan.  
“Its okay Felix. You don’t need to worry about it.” Chan said. He held Felix like this for a minute more before whispering in a deep voice “I could always show you more.” Into Felix’s ear. (And boom. Smut scene)  
Felix froze at these words. Not because he was scared or creeped out, but because he had wanted this for so long and couldn’t actually believe that Chan was offering.  
“W-what do you mean?” Felix asked, wanting to make sure he actually understood what his hyung was saying.  
“I noticed a little tent starting to form while you were standing at the door earlier.” Chan said, moving his lips to brush over Felix’s throat.  
“I-I...” Felix couldnt even finish what he was saying because having Chan’s lips against his neck just felt so good.  
“I’m not going to do anything if you don’t want it Felix.” Chan said moving his mouth away from Yongbok’s neck.  
“P-please.” Felix pleaded very quietly.  
“What’re you saying Felix? You want me?” The older responses, teasing Felix a little bit more. Felix nodded, hoping Chan wouldn’t make him say it out loud.  
“What do you want baby?” Chan asked, his mouth right next to Felix’s ear.  
“Y-you.”  
“What about me?” Chan smirked as he moved his mouth down the younger’s throat, finding his sweet spot. By this point, Chan had pulled Felix into his lap, so his bare chest was not pressed up against Felix’s clothed back.  
“Don’t make me say it.” Felix whimpered, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
“Don’t be embarrassed baby. Say it.” Chan said, laughing to himself a bit.  
“I want you to fuck me.” Felix whispered this so quietly it was nearly inaudible.  
“What? I didn’t quite catch that.” Chan skipped his hand under Felix’s shirt, moving it up and stroking one of his nipples.  
“Chris I swear to god.” Felix replied, throwing his head back onto the older’s shoulder.  
“All right, all right,” Chan said laughing. “But I’m not holding back.” He growled into Felix’s ear. Felix whimpered, feeling the restriction in his boxers grow.  
Chan pulled Felix’s shirt over his head, and flipped over so he was now facing Felix. He began kissing and sucking a train down the younger’s throat, leaving marks and making him whimper in response. He started playing with one of his nipples, and took the other one in his mouth.  
“S-stop teasing me.” Felix moaned.  
In response Chan moved his head down Felix’s torso until he was in between his legs. But before he did anything he leaned back up to Felix’s face.  
“You sure you want this?” He asked, wanting to make sure Felix knew what he was gettin himself into. The younger just nodded in response.  
“I need an auditory response baby.” At this, Felix leaned upwards till his face was directly next to Chan’s ear.  
“I want you to fuck me the hardest.” Felix growled into Chan’s heat with his demon low voice. Chan took that as a solid yes, and turned his face towards Felix’s, catching the younger’s lips in a heated kiss. He brought his hand down to Felix’s crotch and palmed the tent there through his boxers. Felix gasped when he felt the sensation and Chan took that opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Chris pulled away first, and moved so he was right above Felix’s crotch. Felix gulped and Chris smirked at the affect he had on the younger.  
He undid Felix’s pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. He threw the useless items of clothing aside an decided to take in just how beautiful Felix truly was.  
“What? Why’re you staring” Felix asked, feeling self conscious and pulling his knees into his chest. Chris stopped him from doing this and pulled his legs back down.  
“Just taking in his beautiful you are.” Chris responded. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the small bottle of line he’d stashed there earlier, and slathered some onto his fingers.  
“Ready babyboy?” He asked. Felix just nodded.  
“It’s gonna be cold and is gonna hurt for a little bit but that’s normal. Just relax okay? Let me know if it’s too much though. I don’t want to hurt you.” Chris said, reaching under Felix’s leg and grabbing his hand. While he has wanted to do this for a long time now, he didn’t want to hurt Felix.  
He felt Felix relax a bit and pushed his first finger in. Felix took a sharp inhale and gripped Chris’s hand tightly.  
“C-Chris. It hurts.” He said, small tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.  
“I know baby. But it only lasts for a short while. It’ll feel better in a minute.” Chris said stroking Felix’s hand with his thumb. He didn’t move his finger for a minute, letting Felix adjust to the size, but didn’t wait too long. As soon as he started moving his finger, Felix groaned, the feelings of pleasure and slight pain washing over him. When Chris felt like he was ready, he inserted another finger, causing Felix to let out a loud moan.  
“Feel food babyboy?”  
“Yes. So good.” Felix moaned in between breaths. He scissored Felix a bit, wanting to make sure he was preped enough, and added his 3rd and last finger. He prodded around a bit before finally jabbing Felix’s prostate. When he hit it, Felix’s back curled and he let out a long, hard moan. He massages that spot for a bit longer before pulling his fingers out, causing a whimper from the smaller.  
“Don’t worry baby. I got something better coming.” Chris said, giving Felix one of his signature winks. Felix blushes and Chris took off his own pants and underwear, feeling released to release his throbbing member. Felix’s eyes went wide when he saw Chris’s not-so-small dick.  
“You sure that’s gonna fit?” Felix asked, sounding a bit scared.  
“It will. Trust me on this baby.” Chan said, stroking Felix’s head and kissing him before lubing up his own cock.  
“Relax baby. It’s gonna hurt initially, but it’ll feel better I promise.” Chris said, kissing Felix’s forehead once more before lining himself up at the younger’s entrance and intertwining his fingers with Felix’s.  
“Relax babyboy.” Chris said, slowly starting to push into the younger. Felix shut his eyes tightly, willing the pain to stop. This hurt way more than Chris’s fingers did.  
“H-hyung. It hurts. A lot.” Felix whimpered.  
“I know I know baby. You’re doing great.” Chris said, leaning down and catching the younger’s lips in a tender kiss to hopefully distract him from the pain. When Chris was all the way in, he didn’t move for a minute, giving Felix the chance to adjust. After awhile, Felix nodded, giving Chan the okay to move. He started off slowly, but ramped up wanting the younger to feel pleasure instead of pain.  
“H-hyung. M-more please.” Felix moaned in between thrusts.  
Chris changed his angle, aiming directly for the smaller’s prostate, and he ended up hitting it dead on. This caused Felix to throw his head back in pleasure, a harsh moan escaping from his mouth.  
“Yes. There” he whimpered.  
Chris continued pounding into that spot, making Felix feel extra amounts of pleasure. At one point he reached down and started pumping Felix’s Rock hard cock.  
“C-Chris, I-I’m close” Felix moaned.  
For a moment, Chris stopped moving, causing Felix to be confused. He flipped them over though so that now Felix was on top, riding Chris.  
“Ride me baby.” Chris moaned into Felix’s ear. With a bit of help, Felix started bobbing up and down in Chan’s length, feeling immense pleasure.  
Felix felt his abdomen tighten as his orgasm hit him full force. Chris noticed this and took full control, slamming into Felix’s sweet spot, and pumping his cock wanting him to feel as much pleasure as possible.  
“H-hyung!” Felix moaned out as he came all over his an Chris’s abs  
Chris let out a long deep moan as he came inside Felix, still pounding into him as they both road out their highs. When Felix was done, he collapsed onto Chris’s chest, panting.  
“Feel good baby boy?” Chris asked embracing the tired boy. Felix could only nod because of how tired he was.  
Chris pulled out after a minute, not wanting to overstimulate Felix too much, but as he did so the younger moaned, obviously still very sensitive. Chris quickly grabbed a few towels from the closet and brought them over to clean the younger up with. He wiped the cum off of both of their chests and cleaned up what he’d left in Felix. When he was finished he pulled the covers out from under Felix and claimed under them, holding the younger in his arms.  
Felix turned over so he was facing the older, curling into his chest.  
“How was that baby?” Chris asked.  
“Good. Especially for my first time.” Felix replied. Chris, not knowing that Felix was still a virgin (keyword: was), didn’t know how to respond. But before he could Felix had already fallen asleep against his chest. Chris smirked, staring lovingly at the tiny Aussie boy in his arms.  
“I love you felix. Don’t ever forget that.” He said before falling asleep himself. thinking felix wouldn’t hear him. But Felix wasn’t all the way asleep, and heard every word.  
“I love you too daddy.” Felix responded, falling into a deep sleep beside his hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please don't hate me if it's a bit cringy/awkward.  
> If you have any suggestions, leave them in the comments or DM me and I'll try to do as many as possible.


End file.
